


逃避

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 纪录五胡乱华时期的一件小事。





	逃避

五胡乱华，中原大乱，王耀在一次随军出征后被俘虏至草原上，后来趁机逃脱，因伤势过重而昏迷在荒无人烟的地方。

国力大减，常年战乱，民不聊生，导致王耀身上大大小小的伤口很难快速愈合。于是草原上的猎手顺着血腥味捡到了他。

那是一个小部族，也不过百十来口，逐水草而居。王耀被捡回来那天，全族的人都来围观，一是没怎么见过汉人，二是没怎么见过这么好看的汉人。

等王耀转醒时，正好对上族里几只小崽子跃跃欲试的好奇的眼睛，王耀觉得自己是还没醒。

王耀身上没有武器，或者说，除了一身伤，什么都没有。哦，还有一副好看的皮囊。

族里的长者找人监视他，他就乖乖被监视；小孩跑来玩，他就陪着他们玩，给他们讲中原的景和事；女人们也喜欢过来找他询问缝纫的技巧，他就在空地上开个缝纫培训班，学费是一顿饭；后来熟络以后，男人们缺了劳力也会叫他一起去打猎。

打猎是王耀和他的游牧民族的亲戚们最像的时候。伏在马背上眯着眼，弯刀一出，毫不留情。

在草原上一晃就是几年，伤早养好了，可他就是不走，似乎打定主意要做个野蛮人。

一次外出，他偶然碰到了鲜卑。对面那人，汉服，束发，举止优雅；而他披头散发，裹着毛皮兽皮，眼里透着狠劲儿。

他们看到彼此，心里满是说不出的怪异与微妙。

王耀做不到相逢一笑泯恩仇，流过的血受过的罪他会牢牢记得，然而此刻，他却只想和鲜卑喝杯酒。

长安如何？中原如何？天下……如何？

他逃避了多年的问题，终于还是掩盖不住，一股脑的冲了出来。


End file.
